They Never Know
by delusionalaeris
Summary: Park Chanyeol, pengusaha sukses dalam bidang properti harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun si penjual bunga setiap hari karena ulah sang nenek. Keduanya saling jatuh hati saat salju pertama turun bulan Desember, disaksikan oleh ratusan bunga Galanthus. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir tertulis. CHANBAEK.


**They Never Know**

 **By: LIGHTELEPORT**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Park Chanyeol, diusianya yang terbilang muda (28 tahun) dikenal sebagai pengusaha yang banyak bergerak dalam bidang properti. Dengan embel-embel 'Park', propoertinya berada dikelas atas atau peremium.

Saat 21 tahun, Chanyeol diangkat sebagai direktur utama untuk menggantikan ayahnya, saat itu perusahaan yang ayahnya bangun sedang dalam keadaan anjlok, membutuhkan kurang lebih 7 tahun untuk membuat perusahaan yang ayahnya bangun berada diposisi atas dan diakui oleh pengusaha lainnya.

Saat ini, harta yang Chanyeol miliki bukan main melimpah. Ia berhasil membangun Penthouse besar di Gangnam-gu, Seoul, yang didekorasi oleh desainer legendaris Angelo Donghia. Tidak hanya di Seoul, Chanyeol juga membangun Penthouse mewah bergaya Prancis abad ke-18 memiliki detail hiasan furnitur berbentuk melengkung, dan emas berlimpah yang terletak di 725 Fifth Avenue, New York City, dihuni oleh neneknya dan kaka perempuannya Park Yoora.

Kesuksesan Chanyeol dimata dunia dan status singlenya membuat seluruh wanita berbondong-bondong mencari pehatiannya, beberapa kali Chanyeol menjadi hot line dimedia saat tertangkap sedang berkencan dengan model dan artis papan atas. Chanyeol yang dasarnya bersikap masa bodo tidak pernah membantah berita yang menggosipkan dirinya.

"Ini, kau menjadi berita hangat lagi." Sebuah majalah mendarat dimeja kerja Chanyeol.

"Lagi?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa beritanya tentang aku lagi?'. Sehun mendengus kesal melihat respon Chanyeol.

"Ya. Berhentilah menerima semua tawaran wanita yang mengajakmu pergi, mereka hanya memanfaatkan hartamu, Park." Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa besar yang berada diruang kerja Chanyeol, entah sudah keberapa kali media menangkap Chanyeol pergi bersama wanita yang berbeda selama sebulan ini.

"Biarkan saja, hartaku tidak akan habis mengikuti kemauan mereka." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, ia mengambil majalah yang Sehun berikan lalu membungnya ke tempat sampah. "Kembalilah kerja, atau aku akan memotong gajimu bulan ini." Tanpa membatah, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bukan pria bodoh atau dungu, fikirannya cukup realistis. Ia tahu jika semua wanita yang mendekatinya hanya karena harta, Chanyeol sendiri tidak banyak berharap dengan wanita yang kerap kali jalan bersamanya. Chanyeol juga tidak banyak memilih dengan siapa ia akan jalan-jalan, bahkan seminggu yang lalu ia menerima tawaran Sandara, seorang model berstatus single parent untuk berkencan diclub dan berakhir dengan bercinta.

Fokus Chanyeol beralih pada benda pipih yang bergetar diatas mejanya, ia menghebuskan nafasnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari sang nenek yang berada di New York.

"Halo nek?"

"..."

"Jangan percaya berita itu nek, aku masih berstatus single."

"..."

"Ya tuhan, aku serius nek. Aku cucumu, tidak mungkin berbohong."

"..."

"Baiklah."

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, nek."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya setelah memutuskan sambungan, selalu saja neneknya berceramah tentang wanita yang digosipkan dengannya, padahal sering kali Chanyeol bilang jika semua gosip yang beredar tidak benar. Chanyeol berdecak kemudian meraih gagang telfon.

Panggilan tersambung.

"Sehun, belikan aku wine seperti biasa."

"..."

"Cepatlah, jangan banyak bertanya."

"..."

"Tidak. Cepat belikan aku wine."

"..."

"Berhenti mengoceh, belikan aku wine dan temani aku minum disini."

* * *

 **\- They Never Know -**

* * *

Setelah setengah jam menunggu Sehun, akhirnya pesanannya datang. Sehun menungkan wine anggur digelas kosong milik Chanyeol, kemudian menuangkan wine di gelasnya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau ingin bercerita tantang apa?" Tanya Sehun to the point, ia melirik Chanyeol yang duduk disingle sofa.

Sehun sudah berteman dengan Chanyeol sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, ia melihat perjuangan keras sahabatnya membangun perusahan, ia tau kebiasaan Chanyeol, ia juga mengerti jika Chanyeol mengajaknya minum dijam kerja, tandanya Chanyeol butuh seseorang untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, pertanyaan Chanyeol benar benar on point, tapi ia yakin bukan itu pertanyaan sebenarnya yang ingin Chanyeol ajukan.

"Tidak ada perubahan, tetap sebagai teman." Jawab Sehun, kemudian meneguk habis wine miliknya.

"Kau belum mengungkapkannya?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Payah sekali."

"Sangat sulit, kami sudah berteman cukup lama, kemungkinannya kecil jika ia menyukaiku lebih dari teman." Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Setidaknya ungkapkan saja, dia suka atau tidak urusan belakangan." Lihat, seorang Chanyeol yang menjomblo hampir 8 tahun kini sedang memberi nasehat kepada Sehun seolah ia pro dalam hal percintaan.

"Tidak semudah itu bodoh, ia bisa saja menghindar setelah tahu jika aku gay dan menyukainya." Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia bisa melihat jika Sehun benar-benar menyukai Jongin.

"Menghindar bagaimana? Hampir 5 tahun kalian tinggal diapartement yang sama. Aku rasa kemungkinannya cukup besar jika Jongin gay sepertimu." Sehun tampak berfikir.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat ragu. Sepertinya kehilangan Jongin setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya lebih buruk daripada aku harus memendam perasaanku." Oh _Chessy_ Sehun.

"Payah, ungkapkan saja. Cepatlah menikah Sehun." Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan menyuruhku menikah, kau saja yang menikah. Aku yakin nenekmu sangat ingin menimang cucu." Chanyeol bungkam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun yang meilhat ekspresi Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi nenek mu menelfonku. Beliau sedang di Korea?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kapan nenek telfon?"

"Sebelum aku memberikan majalah, niatnya aku ingin memberi tahu tadi pagi, tapi lupa." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Beliau menelfon kenomor ponselku, bukan kekantor. Nomornya bukan nomor New York." Terang Sehun.

Chanyeol membolakan matanya, ia beranjak kemeja kantor kemudian melihat nomor terakhir yang menghubunginya. Sial, benar. Neneknya memakai nomor Korea.

"Apa hari ini ada meeting? Jika ada, tolong handle atau batalkan." Ucap Chanyeol, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, dengan tergesa Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

 **\- They Never Know -**

* * *

Bukan Chanyeol tidak suka kedatangan neneknya ke Korea, namun firasat buruknya selalu benar. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendapati pentshouse mewahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga segar. Siapa lagi jika bukan ulah sang nenek tercinta.

"Halo sayangku." Sambut nenek dengan senyum hangatnya. Chanyeol menghebuskan nafasnya, lalu memeluk dan mengecup pipi sang nenek.

"Nenek membeli semua bunga ini?" Chanyeol melihat sekeliling ruang tamunya.

"Tidak, nenek mengirim semua tagihan bunga ini kerekeningmu." Chanyeol melengos mendengar jawaban sang nenek. "Apartement mu tidak indah dan berantakan."

"Nek, bunga bunganya akan layu dan menjadi sampah. Bukannya akan semakin terlihat berantakan." Ucap Chanyeol membela diri. Hell, bagaimana ia bisa marah jika neneknya yang melakukan.

"Kau harus mengganti bunganya saat layu. Lagipula, harga bunga tidak mahal, uangmu berlimpah Chanyeol." Bunga memang tidak mahal dan uang bukan menjadi alasan. Tapi, oh ayolah. Chanyeol seorang pria dan mendesain apartemen dengan bunga segar bukan gayanya.

"Tapi nek, aku-"

"Permisi nek." Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong, ia menoleh kerah suara. "Oh maaf jika saya menganggu, pekerjaan saya sudah selesai." Ucap pria bertubuh mungil tersebut.

"Oh ya, kemarilah. Kenalkan, ini Chanyeol cucuku." Nenek menarik lengan pria mungil itu kearah Chanyeol. "Dan Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Baekhyun. Penjaga toko bunga didepan."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan nafas tertahan, ia sering melihat Chanyeol dimajalah ternyata aslinya lebih tampan. "Annyeong, nama saya Baekhyun." Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya jengkel.

"Chanyeol..." Ucap neneknya memperingati Chanyeol untuk bersikap ramah.

"Aku Chanyeol." Ujar Chanyeol singkat. "Nek, aku ingin mandi. Permisi." Chanyeol melengos pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan nenek diruang tamu.

"Maaf, sikapnya memang menyebalkan." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Jauh dilubuk hatinya ia dongkol melihat eskpresi Chanyeol yang seperti es. Cuek bebek. "Jangan lupa tambahkan bunga di kamar tamu, besok kau datang lagi ya."

"Baik nek, besok saya selesaikan sisanya." Baekhyun membungkuk tubuhnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **Note:**

 **Hello~ Aku balik dengan cerita baru, setelah cerita remake kemarin berhenti ditengah. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, aku butuh saran kalian nih. Haruskah chapter ini lanjut atau tidak? Aku kurang pede juga dengan cerita ini, takut bahasanya terlalu bikin pusing. But kalo kalian mudah paham sama bahasanya, aku lanjut~**

 **Oiya, untuk kemarin banyak yang review minta aku nulis cerita fantasi vampire/werewolf kan tuh, aku sebenernya masih bingung mau nulis tentang werewolf atau vampire, tapi aku udah ada beberapa referensi cerita fantasi dari novel, film sama ff sih~ Tapi untuk sekarang aku belum mau update fantasi, mungkin updatenya kaapan-kapan~**

 **TBH niy, sebenernya cerita ini mau aku bikin GS, cuma lagi-lagi aku kurang pede karena gapernah nulis GS /curcol/ duh bingung. Btw, makasih untuk kalian yang udah baca! /love love love/**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
